


Antfrost Centric Oneshots [Requests Open]

by KoalaGirl1872



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antfrost needs a hug, Antfrost-Centric, Blood Loss, Can we please change Bad and Skeppy's character tags, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Good Friend Darryl Noveschosch, Good Friend Zak Ahmed, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sword Injury, possibly ooc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaGirl1872/pseuds/KoalaGirl1872
Summary: Self explanatory title. Updates will be whenever I have time.You can request a oneshot, or I will write them myself.Read first chapter for more information.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Sam | Awesamdude, Antfrost & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Antfrost, Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Rules for Requests

Okay, so I can't find jack on Antfrost when it comes to fics, so I decided I'd do it myself. 

(Okay I did find one, and it's actually pretty good. If you want me to link it I will.)

This is my first time writing using AO3, so please bare with me because I have no idea how to use this site. 

I will write:  
-Fluff  
-Angst  
-Sibling dynamics  
-Family AUs

I will not write:  
-Smut  
-Self-harm/suicide  
-Ships with minors.


	2. It Was An Accident!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt from anonymous creator: Ah! Basically there was a server meeting and Ant injured himself earlier during an trip to the nether by scratching his skin, and combined with the fact he didn’t want to bother anyone, he went to the meeting and fainted due to blood loss! :D hope this helps ty for commenting <3
> 
> Link to the fic that gave me the prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355508  
> (It's really good, strongly recommend you check it out!(I guess this is like a prequel to that fic or something- IDK))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Antfrost is basically human with cat-like features(ears, tail, whiskers, and some cat instincts)
> 
> Enjoy!

In truth Ant hadn’t meant to get a sword injury. He just let his guard down a little bit! If he  _ knew  _ there were piglins behind him he would’ve been a little more cautious! The stupid little creature got a good hit on his side too. But that was fine, Ant could just patch it up!

And that’s how Ant found himself in his room, trying to put bandages around the cut along his side. Just a small problem, Ant never actually told anyone about said injury. Didn’t wanna bother anyone with something he could manage. Even if he managed it poorly, a little too poorly. This is also when he remembered that he had a meeting he had to attend with the rest of the Badlands, Eret, and Puffy. The problem with that is that the meeting was in an hour, and this gash hurts way too much for him to focus on just about anything, but he can’t miss out on this, otherwise he’d get an earful from Bad. And if he found out that Ant was  _ bleeding _ (especially this badly), Bad would tell Velvet, and Ant really didn’t want a self-care lecture from his boyfriend.

So off he went! With a currently bleeding gash in his back and side. He’d honestly thought he would’ve been fine. 

Yeah no. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

  
  


Truth be told, Ant wasn’t really sure why they needed to have these. When he got there, he was just a few minutes early. He looked around and he just waited for someone else to show up because he didn’t want to go in alone.

“What are you doing?”

Ant shot his head up and saw Eret, with a confused frown on his face.

“Waiting for the others.” He responded. He absentmindedly put his hand on his left side, which was where the gash was.

“Ah, you want to come inside then?”

“..Yeah.”

And so Ant was now walking next to Eret, heading to the meeting room, which was down the hallway towards the right of his throne.

The room was big, but not too big. It had a pretty long table that was oval shaped and it sat ten people. Puffy was towards the end of it, Eret sat down next to her at the head of the table. Ant sat towards the entrance, on the right. Leaving the other end of the table for Bad.

Speaking of Bad, he finally arrived with Skeppy and Sam. And, for some reason, the Dream Team was there. Ant must’ve missed a memo or something. Eret gave them a small greeting, and Ant tried his best to wave. Skeppy sat on the left of Bad and Sam was next to Ant. Dream sat down next to Puffy, with George next to him. Sapnap was on the other side of Sam. And by this point, Ant was almost hugging his side with his right arm. 

Let the meeting commence.

Ant tried his best to pay attention, he really did! But his vision was getting spotty and blurry. Sam tapped his shoulder and gave him a concerned glare.

“You alright?” He asked in a low voice.

When Ant opened his mouth to respond, all that came out were coughs. He moved his hands over to his mouth to cover it, but doing so he uncovered his side. He was crying now too, but he couldn’t stop himself. It felt like he was on  _ fire _ . He heard a gasp, and when he looked back towards his side, he saw that there was blood where the wound was.

_ Well shit. _

Antfrost looked back up at Sam.

“I’m s-sorry..” Ant breathed out.

He was out before he heard his name.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  


Dream had a feeling something was going to go wrong. He just didn’t know when. For some reason, he, George, and Sapnap were invited to this meeting.

They had arrived the same time the Badlands did. Well, almost all of the Badlands. Antfrost wasn’t with them. When Dream asked, Skeppy just said that he’d miss it or be late. Either way, the poor guy is getting a lecture from Bad. 

Dream had heard Sam and Bad talking. Something about bandages missing from the first-aid kit they had.

A few minutes later, they went in. They couldn’t wait on Ant anymore.

To pretty much everyone’s surprise(and to Bad’s delight), Ant was already sitting towards the front of the table.

Eret gave them a small greeting and Ant gave them a small wave. A really small wave. Dream also noticed his other hand was basically attached to his side. He glanced every now and again to make sure he was alright.

They were about five minutes in the meeting when Dream heard coughing. When Dream looked, he saw that Antfrost was the one coughing. Sam looked concerned and he had a hand on Ant’s shoulder.. It was loud enough to make Eret stop and look at him. After a moment, Ant moved his hands to his mouth to try and muffle it a little. This exposed his side. He heard George let out a gasp. Ant looked like he said something, but it was probably only loud enough for Sam and Bad to hear him. But Dream wasn’t concerned about what he said, because the next thing he knew, Ant was falling out of his chair towards the floor, but was thankfully caught by Sam.

“Antfrost!” Sam yelled as he caught him and maneuvered them both down. Sam sat on the floor, sitting crossed legged. Ant was positioned so his head was on Sam’s lap.

Sapnap walked over and kneeled down. 

“Roll up his hoodie.” Sam ordered.

Sapnap did just that. Both were surprised by what they saw. Along his side was a pretty deep gash that was poorly wrapped in bandages.

“Bad, I think I know what happened to the bandages.” Sam looked up at Bad, who was still in shock by what just happened. He shook his head, coming back to reality. He got up and got on his knees next to Ant.

“Eret, is there somewhere we can take him?” Bad looked up at Eret, who was also there, next to Sam, with Puffy right behind him. Dream and George had also come around the table.

Eret thought for a moment, before nodding. “Sam can you lift him? There’s a room down the hall we can take him too.”

Sam pulled his hoodie back down and got up, beginning to pick up Ant, before he let out a hiss of pain which made him freeze.

“Sorry..” He murmured.

Eventually, Sam was carrying Ant bridal style with his head against Sam’s chest. Walking out as Eret led them to a medical room. Eret pointed towards a bed and Sam laid Ant down on it. Bad, Puffy, and Dream were there, being the only other two aside from Ant himself with any sort of knowledge about how to treat stuff like this.

Puffy had told the others to stay in the meeting room. Taking Bad and Dream with her as she left.

“Bad, go get a healing pot. Dream, get bandages” She ordered. Bad went to the cabinets and started looking through the potions and vice versa. “Sam, sit him up and take off his hoodie.”

Sam did what was asked. Only stopping when Ant began whimpering. “I’m sorry, Ant.” He murmured again. Once he got Ant sat up, he began taking the hoodie off.

It took a few moments, but eventually Sam got the hoodie off. Puffy stepped forward to inspect the wound. “It looks like it was made from a sword. But it’s not deep enough to warrant stitches. It looks like it was made recently, though. Do any of you know what he was doing prior to this?”

Dream stepped forward with the bandages. Puffy began taking the ones Ant had put on, off. Sam ran his hand through Ant’s hair, as the hybrid had said it would always help calm him down.

  
  
  


Once they had finished, Sam moved Ant so he was lying down again. He’d definitely ask why he kept quiet about something like this, but not now.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  


Ant woke up two days later. He tried to sit up, and instantly regretted it. Pain shot up through his side and it  _ hurt _ . That’s when he realized he had absolutely know idea where he was or how he got here. He started to panic as he tried to remember. He subconsciously was aware that his breathing had started to speed up.

_ Why couldn’t he remember?! Was his memory that bad- oh..  _ **_oh.._ **

He remembered vividly now.  _ The meeting, coughing, blood. _

_  
_ _ Did he bother everyone that much? They finished the meeting without him, right? They didn’t need him around for the meeting anyway, it shouldn’t have mattered.. Right? _

“Antfrost? Bud, I’m gonna need you to take a few deep breaths for me.”

Ant looked up, still breathing rather quickly. He made out the figure in front of him to be Eret. 

Eret grabbed Ant’s hand and put up to his chest. Exaggerating his breathing so that he could get Ant to calm down a little.

It took a minute, but Ant was no longer hyperventilating. “What happened?”

Eret looked at him and responded with, “That’s what I was going to ask you. Why did you have a sword wound in your side?”

Ant thought for a moment, racking his memory a bit. “I had gone to the Nether, I wasn’t wearing any gold and got attacked by a piglin.. Or three.”   
  
Eret sighed. 

Ant thought he was angry. “I’m sor-”

“Don’t apologize.” Eret cut him off. “You just gave us a bit of a scare. Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Ant averted his gaze down. “Didn’t wanna bother anyone.”

Eret shot him a concerned glance. “You needing help wouldn’t have bothered us.”   
  
Ant didn’t respond to that. Instead asking, “Did you finish the meeting?”

  
“What- Ant you passed out from blood loss and you're worried about the meeting?!” Eret hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but he was just flabbergasted that Ant was worried about the stupid meeting.

Ant flinched in the sudden raise in volume trying to apologize for making Eret angry, but Eret cut him off again.

“No, don’t apologize. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I just can’t believe that you’re worried about that more than you’re worried about your own health.”

Antfrost once again, didn’t respond. He saw Eret pull out his communicator. When Eret saw his gaze, he quickly added, “I’m just telling the Badlands you're awake. It’s been two days and they’ve been worried.”

“Oh..”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It didn’t take long for Sam, Skeppy, and Bad to arrive.

First thing Bad did was engulf Ant into a hug. Sam and Skeppy were speaking to Eret.

A few minutes passed before Eret turned to Ant and Bad.. Only to realize that Ant had fallen asleep again. Made sense, he probably exhausted himself from panicking..

“Do you want us to come back tomorrow?” Sam asked.

“If you want to take him with you now, you can. You’d just have to carry him again and make sure he doesn’t exert himself whatsoever.” Eret responded, not really looking back towards him. 

“What happened to him, did he tell you?” Skeppy spoke up for the first time.

“He went to the Nether, and got attacked by some piglins. Said he didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t want to be a bother.” Eret explained. Still a little upset that Ant hadn’t told anyone.

“I’m going to get a hold of Velvet when we get back.” Bad decided.

“The first thing he did when he woke up was panic, I’m assuming it was because he didn’t know where he was. I’d recommend taking him with you, just so he wakes up somewhere familiar.” Eret explained.

Sam walked up to where Ant and Bad were, and scooped Ant up in his arms, carrying him the same way as before. “Thank you for watching him, Eret. We’ll take things from here.”

Eret just nodded and hummed.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Ant woke up on his bed. He looked around a bit before sitting up, making sure to be a little more careful than last time.

And if Velvet stormed in the room a few minutes later, lecturing Ant on self-care, they never mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked so much longer on Google Docs.  
> Also if you were confused, the seating was a little like this:  
> _______Eret  
> Puffy -----  
> Dream_________Sapnap  
> George_________Sam  
> Skeppy_______Antfrost  
> ________Bad
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed! I'm still new to writing. Constructive criticism advised!(Please-)
> 
> Also! Remember if you have any request to leave it on the first chapter!


End file.
